Bloodlines Adrian's POV
by haileybug
Summary: Hi. I'm new at this. I've never wrote on fanfiction before. I'm not claiming bloodlines cause i don't own it, Richelle Mead does. I hope you all enjoy it, so tell me what you think. Thats all I have to say for now. I hope I hear from you guys soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bloodlines, Richelle Mead does. This is my first time writing on fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it. R&R Please. I'll continue soon.**

**Bloodlines Adrian's POV **

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

I was sitting on Clarence's floor beside Jill waiting for the Alchemists to show up. Probably some rude Alchemist guys that are going to be scared to death. We were told they're going to be two but no further details. Rose is here and all I can think about is Dimitri kissing Rose's forehead, although I know I should forget about her but, how can I? I loved her with everything I'd had and she threw it in my face. She used my money to go to Siberia to kill Dimitri.

I stand up to take a smoke break. As I open the door the two Alchemists are here, and surprisingly one's a girl, who obviously was about to knock. She's a pretty blonde with the lily that all Alchemists have. I decide to pick on them a little bit.

"So. Are you guys here to convert me or sell me siding?"

Mr. Ivashkov," The girl said politely. "It's nice to see you again." Obviously she was lying Alchemists are scared to be around us.

I frown and study her for a moment. "I know you. How do I know you?"

"We-" She started. "We ran into each other last month. At your Court."

Recognition lit my features. "Right the Alchemist." I thought for a second. By the look on her face I surprised her by saying: "Sydney Sage."

She nodded. Then I noticed the other Alchemist. A guy who seems to have only one eye. Aside from the glass eye. He also looked to be about my age. He had completely frozen up. She at least had some manners and kept the pleasant smile on as she said: "Keith, this is Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian, this is my colleague, Keith Darnell."

I held out my hand, but Keith didn't take it, probably due to me being a vampire. But, it doesn't matter I could care less. I reach in my pocket and pull out a lighter and step past them. Deciding to mess with Keith, I nod toward the doorway.

"They're waiting for you. Go on in." I lean close to Keith's ear and spoke in an ominous voice. "If. You. Dare." I poke Keith's shoulder and give a "Muhahaha" kind of monster laugh.

Keith nearly jumped ten feet in the air. I chuckled and strolled off down the garden path, lighting my cigarette as I walk. I felt the girl glaring at me. Oh, well, I thought it was funny.

I stay outside a little while longer smoking, of course. I once was going to stop for Rose but she hurt me so there's no point anymore. Honestly, I don't think she even cares about my health. I cared about her but all she did was use me. I hear the door open and see Sydney walk out. I wonder if she can't stand being around vampires she doesn't act like it.

She doesn't see me so I don't approach. After several minutes of watching her nature stroll, the back door opens and a voice asked: "Where are you?" Abe. Great.

"Over here," I say. I walk back over to the back door where Abe is standing.

"Were you ever coming back?" asked Abe, amused.

"Didn't see the point." Was my laconic response.

"The point is politeness. You could have made an effort to meet the Alchemists."

"They don't want to meet me. Especially the guy." I laughed a little. "You should have seen his face when I ran into him at the door. I wish I'd had a cape one. The girls at least got some nerve."

"Nevertheless, they play a crucial role in your stay here- and Jill's. You know how important it is that she stay safe." Of course, to keep Lissa Queen.

"Yeah, I get that. And I get why she's here. What I don't get is why I'm here."

"Don't you?" asked Abe. "I'd assume it's obvious to both Jill and you. You have to stay near her." Right because of the bond.

I pause a think for a moment. "That's what everyone says… but I'm still not sure it's necessary. I don't think she needs me close by, no matter what Rose a Lissa claim."

When Rose and Lissa had their bond they were always together. Only because Rose was sworn to be Lissa's Guardian. But, Rose decided that she was going to Siberia to "save" Dimitri. Lissa stayed behind the rest of us. Rose nearly died saving Lissa and they lost there bond.

"You have something to do?"

"That's not the point." I say, annoyed.

"That's exactly the point." Abe said. "You were wasting away at Court, drowning in your own self-pity- among other things. Here, you have a chance to be useful."

"To you."

"To yourself as well. This is an opportunity for you to make something of your life."

"Except you won't tell me what it is I have to do!" I say irritably. "Aside from Jill, what is this great task you have for me?"

"Listen. Listen and watch." Abe strokes his chin like an evil scientist, which annoys me. "Watch _everyone_- Clarence, Lee, the Alchemists, Jill and Eddie. Pay attention to every word, every detail, and report it back to me later. It may all be useful."

"I don't know that that really clears things up."

"You have potential, Adrian. To much potential to waste. I'm very sorry for what happened with Rose, but you have to move on. Maybe things don't make sense now, but they will later. Trust me" If only he knew how hard it is to get over someone like Rose.

He goes inside and I follow behind him. A few moments later Sydney came in. I don't think she heard us, she didn't even know I was there. If she did, she didn't show no sign of it.

"How are you going to get to your feedings?" Sydney asked me.

I was across the room standing against the wall. "By walking down the hall."

Clarence spoke at that moment. "Adrian will be staying here with me. It will be nice to have someone else in these old walls.

"Oh," She said, then muttered "How very _secret garden_."

"Hmm?" I asked, tilting my head toward her.

She flinched. "Nothing. I was just thinking about a book I read."

"Oh," I said. I don't read, so it's not my concern.

"Don't forget me," said Lee, grinning at Clarence. "I told you I'd be around more."

"Maybe young Adrian here will keep you out of trouble, then." Declared Clarence.

Nobody said anything, but I knew what they were thinking. One week with me and he'll realize that I'm no role model.

"Well," Keith said after awhile, clearing his throat. "I need to get home and take care of some business. And since you're my rise, Sydney…" Yeah, probably just wants to get away from a whole bunch of vampires.

Eddie and Jill went to gather their luggage, and I saw Rose pull Sydney aside. I decide to listen in on them.

"How have you been?" This was Rose. "I've been worried about you, ever since… well, you know. No one would tell me what happened to you." They were talking about the day Rose came back.

"I was in a little trouble at first." Sydney says. "But it's past."

"I'm glad." She says "They told me originally it was your sister that was going to be here." So she's still in a lot of trouble.

"It was a mix-up"

Rose nodded. "Well, I feel better with you here, but it's still hard… I still feel like I should protect Jill. But I need to protect Lissa too. They think Jill's the easier target, but they're still going after Lissa." I roll my eyes. Seems Rose thinks she can protect anyone from anything. "It's been crazy, ever since Lissa took the throne? I thought I'd finally get to relax with Dimitri." Her smile broadened, and I felt like I was just punched in the gut. "I should've known nothing's ever simple with us. We've spent all our time looking out for Lissa and Jill."

"Jill will be okay. As long as the dissidents don't know she's here, it should all be easy. Boring, even."

"I hope so." Rose says back. "We're working on changing the law- the one that says Lissa needs one family member in order to stay queen. Once that's done, both she and Jill will be out of danger. But that just means those who want to take out Jill are more insane then ever, because they know the clocks ticking."

"How long?" Sydney asked. "How long will it take to change the law?"

"I don't know. A few months, maybe? Legal stuff… well, it's not my thing. Not the details at least." She isn't lying either. She grimaced briefly and then became her battle tough self again. She tossed her hair over one shoulder. "Crazy people who want to hurt my friends? That is my that _is _my thing, and believe me, I know how to deal with it."

Maybe I shouldn't be listening but I'm really curious about Sydney.

"I remember." Sydney says. "Look, you go do what you do, and I'll do what I do. I'll make sure Jill blends in. You guys got her out without anyone knowing. She's off the grid now."

"I hope so," Rose repeated, voice grim. "Because if she's not, your little group here doesn't stand a chance against those crazy rebels."

I hate to admit it but Rose is right, Jill needs to be as safe as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry ****it's ****so ****short, ****Adrian ****isn't ****in ****this ****chapter.  
><strong>**Well, ****he ****is ****in ****the ****first ****part .****So ****i ****made ****most ****of ****this  
><strong>**chapter ****up. ****Tell ****me ****what ****you ****think.**

**_ Chapter_****_two_**

Rose says goodbye to Jill and Eddie. Then Rose walks over to me.

"Hey." She says softly. "I just came to say bye."

"I don't need your goodbye, Rose. You hurt me. And I don't need your pity."

"Adrian…"

"Please just stop." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't even give me a chance. I could have given you anything that you wanted." And on that note, Rose left.

I look over at Sydney who is obviously lost in thought.

Jill had a hard time leaving me and she flung herself at me in a giant hug, her fingers clinging to my shirt. She kind of surprised me, I was not expecting it. My face softened into affection and I awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"There, there, Jailbait. I'll see you again soon."

"I wish you were coming with us," she said in a small voice.

I gave her one of my famous crooked grins. "No, you don't. Maybe the rest of them can pay back-to-school, but I'd be thrown out my first day. At least here, I won't corrupt anyone… unless it's Clarence and his liquor cabinet."

"I'll be in touch." Promised Jill.

I gave her a knowing look that was both amused and rueful. "So will I."

When I finish talking and everyone leaves, Clarence and Lee go into their rooms. I go to Clarence's liquor cabinet and grab a bottle. I drink until I forget about Rose. This means I drink a lot. I know I'm going to have a hangover tomorrow.

And like I predicted, I did. The only way to get rid of a hangover is to drink some more. Before I got my drink, I go get in the shower. I stay In a while because the heat feels great.

To my surprise it wasn't Rose I started thinking about, it was Sydney. I guess it would be a good thing if not for the fact that she's a human. I have to admit that she's a beauty. I push her out of my mind and grabbed a towel.

I put some decent cloths on and styled my hair. I walk into the living room and I head straight for Clarence's liquor cabinet. I take a sip and wonder about Jill. I wonder how schools going.

If it were me, I'd feel uncomfortable at a school full of humans.

"Back at it?" Clarence asks.

"just drowning my sorrows." I tell him.

"That's not a good thing, you know." He says. "Lee does the same thing every now and then."

"Really? Why?" I ask. "I bet he doesn't have girl problems. Did you here him last night?"

He shakes his head. "No, but I'm really not sure why he's always upset."

I shrug and walk into the living room while Clarence goes to lay down. I think he's sick or something. I walk to the couch and half lay and half sit. I take a sip, then another, then another…


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally Adrian's back it'll be longer.  
><strong>**Tell me what you think.**** Also I would have  
><strong>**Done more earlier but my baby hit her head so I had  
><strong>**To take care of her. Also I added more to chapter two  
><strong>**So before you read this chapter GO BACK! **** BTW spoiler  
><strong>**If you haven't read the original.**

**_Chapter Three_**

I turned the TV on and watched, without watching, for about an hour or so. I was on my sixth drink when Dorothy escorted Sydney and Jill into the room. I turned the TV off with the remote control and sat up. Dorothy excused herself and shut the French doors behind her.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," I said. I looked them over. Jill was dressed like she always did, but Sydney had on a blouse and skirt. To be honest, for a human, she looked kind of cute. "Sage, Aren't you guys supposed to have uniforms? This looks like what you usually wear."

"Cute," She said suppressing an eye roll.

I gave her a mock bow. "Careful. You almost smiled." I reached for my bottle of Brandy sitting on a nearby table. Small glasses arranged around it. I poured myself a generous amount. "You guys want one?" I asked, not wanting to be rude.

"It's the middle of the afternoon," Sydney said incredulously. For her, I don't think it mattered what time of day it was.

"I've got a wicked Hangover," I declared, giving them a mock toast. "This is just the way to cure it."

"Adrian, I need to talk to you." Said Jill earnestly.

I look over at her, my smirk fading. "What's up, Jailbait?"

Jill glanced uneasily at Sydney. "Would you mind…"

"Sure, I'll just… I'll just go outside again."

"Adrian," Jill starts. "I got sent to my room today."

"What why?" I demand.

"For having a hangover." She said

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. For once, I was speechless. I just managed to say:

"What…?"

"I was sick. Adrian, I can feel your hangover. My teacher- Ms. Chang- took one look at me and said she could spot a hangover a mile away. She sent me to the office for breaking school rules. I told them I was just sick but, she just kept saying she _knew_. The principal finally said there was no way to prove that's why I was sick, so I didn't get punished but, I wasn't allowed to go to the rest of my classes. I had to stay in my room for the rest of the school day."

"What the hell?" Was all I could say.

She shrugged. "So…?"

"I'll stop drinking so much." I tell her. "Okay?"

"Okay."

I get up, leaving Jill on the couch. I peaked my head into the kitchen where Sydney is talking to Lee. "Ah, there you are. Can I talk to you in private for a sec?"

Lee jumps off the counter. "I'll take the cue. Is Jill still in the den?" I nod and Lee glanced at Sydney questioningly. "Do you want me too…?"

She nods. "That'll be great. Thank you."

Lee left and I glance back at her curiously. "What was that about?"

"Oh, we thought Lee might be able to help Jill with her problems," She explained "Since he can relate."

"Problems?"

"Yeah, you know. Adjusting to living with humans." If that's what she wants to think…

"Oh," I said. I produced a pack of cigarettes and lit up. "That. Yeah, I guess that's good. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I need you to get me out of this place."

"Out of Palm Springs?" She asked.

"NO! Out of _this _place." I gesture around me. "It's like a retirement home! Clarence is taking a nap right now, and he eats at five. It's so boring."

"You've only been here for two days."

"And that's more than enough. The only thing keeping me alive is that he keeps a hefty supply of liquor on hand. But at the rate I'm going, that'll be gone by the weekend. Jesus Christ, I'm climbing the walls." My eyes fall on the cross around her neck. "Oh. Sorry. No offense to Jesus."

"What about Lee? He's here, right?"

"Yes," I agreed. "Sometimes. But he's busy with… Hell, I don't know. School stuff. He's going back to Los Angeles tomorrow, and that'll be another boring night for me. Besides…" I look around conspiratorially. "Lee's nice enough, but he's not… well, he's not really into having fun. Not the way I am."

"That might be a good thing," She points out.

"No mortality lectures, Sage. And hey, like I said, I like him okay, but he's not here enough. When he is, he keeps to himself. He's always checking himself out in the mirror, even more than I do. I heard him worrying about gray hair the other day."

I could tell she didn't really care. "Where would you even want to go? You don't want…" Want what? "You don't want to enroll at Amberwood, do you?"

"What, and play _21 jump street _with the rest of you? No, thank you."

"Twenty-one what?"

"Never mind. Look." I put out my cigarette- on the counter- although I didn't smoke much. "I need my own place okay? You guys make things happen. Can't you get me some swank bachelors pad like Keith has downtown so I can party with all the rich vacationers? Drinking alone is sad and pathetic. I need people. Even human people." Not to mention I'm not going to drink anymore.

"No," She said. "I'm not authorized to do that. You aren't… well, you aren't really my responsibility. We're just taking care of Jill- and Eddie, since he's her body guard." Ouch.

I scowled. "What about a car. Can you do that?"

She shook her head.

"What about your car? What if I drop you guys back off at the school and then borrow it for a while?" It was a long shot but I had to ask.

"No," She said swiftly. As I expected.

"Your killing me here, Sage!"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Exactly my point."

"Look," she said growing irritated. "I told you. Your not my responsibility. Talk to Abe if you want things changed. Isn't he why you're here?"

Did she hear us talking, or… does she know why I'm here? My annoyance shifted to wariness. "What do you know about that?"

"I mean, he's the one who brought you guys here and made the arrangements with Clarence, right?"

Guess not. "Yes," I said, after several seconds of intense scrutiny. "But Abe wants me to stay in this tomb. If I got my own place, we'd have to keep it secret from him."

She scoffed "Then I'm definitely not helping, even if I could. You couldn't pay me to cross Abe."

I started bracing for another argument but she turned her back on me. She walked back to the living room and I followed. We found Jill and Lee talking, and she wore the first genuine smile I'd seen in a while. She laughed at some comment Lee made and then look up at Sydney's entrance.

"Hey, Sydney," She said.

"Hey," Sydney said back. "Are you about ready to go?"

"Is it time?" Both she and Lee looked upset, then she answered her own question. "I guess it is. You probably have homework, and Eddie's probably worried already."

Jill turned toward me, and for a moment her gaze turned inward. She was in my mind. She knew what I was thinking. "Yeah," She said. "We should go, I hope we can talk later, Lee."

"Me too," He said standing up. "I'll be around, off and on."

Jill hugged me goodbye, clearly reluctant to be leaving me too. I told her she'd be back for a feeding in two days, and that she was strong enough to get through the next school day. Then, they left.


	4. authors note

hey guys sorry i forgot about this story so as soon as i go home tomorrow i will pick up where i left off i promise:) 


	5. Chapter 4

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked Lee.

"Oh, you know, she's new to going to school with humans. I've been going to school with them ever since... Well, that doesn't matter, but I just talked to her about how it will be so much easier."

He sounded like he was keeping something hidden but I let it slide. I didn't want to invade on Jill's privacy too much. God, or whomever, knows she hates getting pulled into mine.

I decided then I would go lay down and try to sleep. After a while I began thinking about Rose. i closed my eyes and scolded myself. Adrian, anyone else! Soon after I scolded myself, i began thinking about Sydney and how sexy she looked in her outfit. I imagined her here beside me.

"Adrian." She said.

I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I leaned down and gave her a small kiss.

"I want you, Adrian. Right now."

I woke up. Shit. Sydney Sage? That's worse then Rose. And yet all I was thinking was how I wished with all my heart that the dream was real. I tried so hard to stop thinking about it. I didn't want Jill to know.

It was so hard, though. No girl, has made me stop thinking about Rose and then Sydney Sage walked into my life. A human. Damn!

I decided to go to Jill after I tried to sleep and I couldn't.

I felt the gray and the swirl to go to her. We were at the academy in the library.

"Adrian!" Jill ran to me and gave me a hug. Shouldn't you be asleep?"she asked.

"Still stuck on the nocturnal schedule." I lied.

I didn't want to tell her that I had a crush on a human.

"You have to get used to this schedule." She said.

"Yeah, I just got things on my mind."

"Rose?" No, Sydney.

"Yeah."

She knew I was lying. I could tell but, I wasn't going to tell her the truth. I knew if she wanted to know bad enough she could just reach into my mind.

She didn't bring it up again and we talked until she began to fade away.

"Have fun at school." Then I "woke up".

I walked over to the liquor cabinet and paused remembering I shouldn't drink. I walk away and into the bathroom to style my hair.

Once I was done I go sit in the living room and put in a movie. The green mile.

I didn't finish the movie because I got bored. I decide to go play a few rounds of pool.

I was lining my shot up when the door closed.

"Oh," I said, knocking a red ball into a hole. "It's you."

"You were expecting someone else?" She asked. "Am I interrupting your social calendar?" She made a big show of glancing around the empty room. It was cute. Stop it, Adrian!

"Hey, a guy can hope. I mean, it's not impossible that a car full of scantily clad sorority girls might break down outside and need my help."

"That's true," she said. "Maybe I can put a sign out front that says, 'ATTENTION ALL GIRLS: FREE HELP HERE.'"

"'ATTENTION ALL HOT GIRLS,'" I corrected, straightening up.

"Right," she said, trying not to roll her eyes. "That's an important distinction."

I pointed at her with my pool stick. "Speaking of hot, I like that uniform."

This time, she did roll her eyes. She wore dark jeans and a black and white printed blouse with a ruffled collar. I wasn't lying. It was pretty sexy.

"Are you the only one here?" She asked, probably because of my solo game.

"Nah. Clarence is around doing... I don't know. Old man stuff. And I think Lee's fixing that lock before he heads to LA. It's kind of funny. He seems upset that he needs to use tools. He keeps thinking the strength of his own hands should be more than enough."

She smiled. "I don't suppose you offered to help?"

"Sage," I declared. "These hands don't do manual labor." I leaned down and knocked another ball into a hole. "You want to play?" I asked, hoping she would.

"What? With you?"

"No, with Clarence." I sighed at her dumbfounded look. "Yes, of course with me."

"No. I need to talk to you about Jill."


End file.
